


Hot Chocolate

by gosinyan



Series: K2 Week 2020 [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Books, Established Relationship, Fluff, K2 Week 2020, M/M, Movie Night, Sexual Tension, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosinyan/pseuds/gosinyan
Summary: Kenny wants to go swimming with his beautiful fiancé. They are having fun in the hot, summer day, but there is something big coming their way. What are they going to do if they get caught up in another unpleasant situation?
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: K2 Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875598
Kudos: 9





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> K2 Week, day 3. Storm  
> It took me longer than I thought, but I made it, and I hope you will enjoy reading.  
> I was listening to this one song (Hung Up by Madonna) played on repeat while writing this, it really got me in the mood and I sure would like some rain too since the past few days are scorching hot.

They were cuddling up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around them. It was cold that night. Kyle decided that to warm themselves up, they should get some hot cocoa. They were sitting in silence for a while, listening to the rain hitting the windows rhythmically.

The storm was getting louder and frequent lighting illuminated the living room. The power was out due to the raging storm, but it didn't matter to Kyle, nor Kenny as they lighted up the candles and put them on the coffee table in front of the couch. On the small table were various snacks and two half-empty mugs of cocoa. Next to this was a book that Kyle has been reading when the power was still on.

The two lovebirds had it rough today as they tried to spend some time together and go swimming but now ended up sitting in the house. In the early morning, the weather was hot, and it made a perfect opportunity for a date someplace different.

“Ah, it's hot today, how about going to the pool and have a dip?” Kenny was so eager to see his fiancé in the swimming trunks that he had to make such a suggestion.

“Okay, I don't see why not and we can have a day to ourselves again, so it's perfect. Now let's go grab our things and be on our way, love.” Just as Kyle finished his sentence, he turned around blushing and went quickly to their room. They packed their swimming trunks, towels and something to drink. Soon, both of them headed out to the town’s swimming pool. Once they arrived, they have realised that the pool area is full of people with almost no place for them.

Kenny took Kyle’s hand and went towards a free spot at the end of the pool. It was quieter there with fewer people around. It was a perfect date that they had planned in such a long time. The sky was beautifully blue at the time when Kenny decided that they should go swimming, now it was starting to look a little bit gloomy and dark. The weather forecast didn’t mention anything about the rain, so it was probably just a slight overcast and that it will likely pass soon. Without doubting the weather, Kyle went to get changed. In the changing room, he was alone, and so he proceeded to put on his swimming trunks. After finishing changing, Kyle felt a sudden pain on his right buttock. Turning around with a hand raised ready to slap the pervert, he realised that the person who slapped his beautiful butt was none other than his fiancé.

“Kenny! What are you doing! We are in public! Please behave yourself.” Kyle was embarrassed and angry at his fiancé for doing such indecent thing when they were out of the house. Thankfully, no one saw that, and the two could just pretend as if nothing happened. As Kyle was about to leave, he got pulled back by Kenny and hugged tightly from behind. The blond-haired beauty was trying to apologise to his beloved by this very action.

“You know that I was joking. I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t stop myself after seeing your lovely bottom and acted recklessly. Will you stay with me while I change? Then we can go out together and cool down in the pool. What do you say?” When Kenny finished talking, he took his hands off his fiancé and spun him around, so they both looked at each other in the eyes. His pleading eyes seemed to do its work as Kyle, with a nod of his head, decided that he will stay. Soon they headed back to their spot and decided to go in the water near their stuff.

First one to get in was Kenny as he wanted to cool down his body. He looked at Kyle from inside the pool and called out to him with a big smile on his face. “Ah, the water is nice. Join me, and you will feel so much better.” Kyle went in and ended up way too close to his sweetheart, it was a little uncomfortable, but he decided to ignore it. The water in the pool was nice and warm but still managed to cool down the two lovebirds.

As everyone was enjoying themselves, the weather started changing rapidly from sunny to cloudy. The dark stormy clouds were spreading above the pool. No one cared as it only gave them a little bit of shadow, and nothing seemed to change much. To everyone’s surprise, a sudden rain started pouring down, at first just a little bit and then growing in force as it became unbearable to sit tight. Everyone, including Kenny and Kyle, came out of the pool and rushed inside, grabbing their things not to get them wet.

“I didn’t expect that to happen. Well, shall we go home, my love?” Kenny was exceptionally calm as he took Kyle’s hand and both of them, wrapped in the towels, headed home. The swimming pool was quite some way from their house, but they would never have thought that a storm could destroy their plans, so they didn’t bring the car. Now already wet from the pool Kyle and Kenny decided to walk back home as nothing can be worse as getting stuck somewhere away from their house.

A few long minutes have passed, and they finally arrived at their house. Both of them were soaking wet, and there was nothing they could do as to get in and change the clothes before they catch a cold. Kyle went to the bathroom first but wasn’t left alone for long as a few minutes later, Kenny joined him in the bath. After they warmed up and cuddled in the bathtub, they put on some warmer clothes and went to the kitchen.

“I will make us some hot cocoa so we can warm up. You can go ahead and get some blankets. We will have some movie night instead.” With a smile on his face, Kyle started preparing the drink while his fiancé went to the bedroom and grabbed a big fluffy blanket and came back. He sat on the couch and waited for Kyle to join him once again.

Once they both were together, Kenny got up and went somewhere. After a while, he came back with a few candles and a book. “Why don’t we go all out and make this as romantic as possible? I also got the book that you haven’t finished reading yet.” With that, Kenny light up the candles and only left a small lamp in the background to make it easier for Kyle to read if he wanted. Then he proceeded to go back to the kitchen to get some snacks for them to enjoy while watching a movie or two. Soon he was back and sitting next to his fiancé. They each grabbed the mugs of hot cocoa and chose a random film.

They watched one movie that was utterly boring and ridiculous to the point of it just being a complete waste of time. Turning off the TV, Kyle picked up his book and proceeded to read it out loud. Now that it was quiet without the TV being on, they could hear the storm outside getting stronger by the minute. Kyle’s soft tone of voice perfectly matched to the weather outside and the rain hitting the glass windows. It was a beautiful night, and nothing seemed to ruin their shared moment of peace.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck down, and the power was out in an instant. If not for the candles, they wouldn’t be able to see anything. There was no point in reading anymore, so Kyle closed the book and put it down on the coffee table. They cuddled up together and took the mugs to finish the cocoa that was left there. A day passed so quickly, and a beautiful stormy night came after.

“We did have fun in the end, and we got closer to each other today again. Ah, I love those quiet moments with you. Although you could let me be a little bolder next time.” Kenny winked and softly kissed Kyle’s forehead. It was a lovely night with the two of them soon falling asleep on the couch, hugged together in the dim light of the candles sitting on the table in two small glass jars.


End file.
